This patent application has as its objective a set for entertainment, which was carefully planned so as to be strikingly outstanding compared with other similar objects known up to the present time.
According to what is generally known, the majority of children and a large number of adults are very fond of passing the time amusing themselves with games which range from the simplest, such as dominoes, tracks, and draughts, up to the more intellectual ones, such as those which demand considerable thought to define the moves and the solutions of the problems met with. Such games have the most varied subjects as their theme: painting, crime, real estate and others.
War has always been a most efficient motif for success in games in which it is a central part. At least two are known which are always the rage: Naval battle, preferred by boys (and who has never played this game?) and "War" the title of which shows it is of foreign origin.